The Night She Will Never Forget
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: ¤Missing Moment¤ En 4ème année, la veille de la seconde tâche, qu’ont donc fait Ron et Hermione après les instructions de McGonagall ? Seuls, sans Harry, moment propice aux confidences les plus secrètes...
1. Chap 1: Instructions

**THE NIGHT SHE WILL NEVER FORGET**

_**Disclaimer** : _

_L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à JKR blablabla _

_**NDA :** _

_Cette fic est un Missing Moment sur Ron et Hermione durant «La Couple de Feu » le livre chouchou du moment :) J'ai choisi pour l'occasion un des plus longs moments à Poudlard où Ron et Hermione sont ensemble sans Harry._

_Petite note pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe d'un « Missing Moment » : c'est une histoire qui aurait pu se passer durant un tome alors que le narrateur avait le dos tourné._

_Celle-ci s'intègre donc dans le tome 4, chapitre 26, lorsque Fred et George envoient Ron et Hermione dans le bureau de McGonagal la veille de la seconde tâche. Harry, lui, passera la nuit dans la bibliothèque à chercher une solution pour respirer sous l'eau durant une heure… Cette fic raconte donc ce a dû se passer en gros du côté des deux acolytes d'Harry en toute logique, mais avec une fin très spéciale…_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Instructions**

Suivant Fred et George vers le bureau du Professeur McGonagal, Ron et Hermione paraissaient anxieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ? répéta pour la énième fois Ron à ses frères.

-Il te faut une Oreille à Rallonge pour que tu comprennes enfin ? soupira Fred. _On ne sait pas !_

-Je suppose qu'elle va nous faire des reproches, dit Hermione, la voix tremblante à l'idée de se faire réprimander par son professeur préféré. Elle a dû remarquer que Ron et moi passions beaucoup trop de temps à aider Harry ces derniers jours, alors qu'il est censé réfléchir tout seul à l'énigme…

-Sais pas, fit Ron, l'air soudain inquiet. Tu crois ?

-Ben vous le saurez bientôt, on arrive, remarqua George.

Devant le bureau de McGonagal, ils remarquèrent avec stupeur qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à avoir été convoqués. Cho Chang était là, elle aussi, tripotant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux d'ébène. A côté d'elle, l'air serein mais préoccupé se tenait une jolie petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, très blonde avec de grands yeux bleu que Ron avait déjà remarquée auprès de Fleur Delacour. Elle lui ressemblait étrangement… Une parente, peut-être ?

-Salut, dit Hermione en s'approchant d'elles. Le Professeur McGonagal vous a aussi convoquées ?

-Oui, répondit Cho tandis que la petite fille hochait la tête.

Ron laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement. Au moins, ce n'était pas pour les réprimander que le Professeur les avait fait venir.

-Alors… on organise une petite réunion devant le bureau de la vieille McGonagal ? fit une voix traînante.

Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir Drago Malefoy arrivant vers eux, mangeant un biscuit.

-Dégage, Malefoy, ordonna Ron.

-Calme, Weasmoche, répliqua Drago, un vilain sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne me dis pas que le Professeur McGonagal t'a aussi convoqué, fit Hermione, l'air dégoûté.

-Ne rêve pas Granger, ricana-t-il. J'ai entendu dans la Grande Salle quand Davies a dit à Chang que McGonagal l'attendait et que ça avait un rapport avec la seconde tâche.

-La seconde tâche ? répétèrent les deux Gryffondors en chœur.

-Ne faites pas les innocents, dit Drago en fronçant le nez. Je sais très bien que McGonagal vous a fait venir pour vous communiquer des informations sur la prochaine tâche pour favoriser Poudlard ! Vous deux, fit-il en désignant Ron et Hermione, pour aider Potter, et elle – il désigna Cho – pour Diggory !

Il n'avait aucunement remarqué la petite blonde.

-Même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te concerne ? intervint Cho, apparemment vexée d'avoir été nommée par son nom de famille.

-Pour lancer les paris chez les Serpentards, j'aimerais bien être déjà informé de la nature de la tâche, histoire de déterminer combien de minutes maximum pourra tenir ce cher Potter et aussi avoir quelques heures pour fabriquer de sympathiques petits badges et slogans prévus pour l'occasion ! Peut-être même une chanson d'encouragement, ricana-t-il.

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose mais c'est ce moment-là que choisit le Professeur de Métamorphoses pour ouvrir la porte.

-Bien… Vous êtes tous venus, allez, entrez, Miss Chang, Miss Granger, Miss Delacour, Mr Weasley, et euh… Mr Malefoy, personne ne vous a invité, intervint-elle sévèrement en tirant en arrière par le col de sa robe Drago qui essayait d'entrer incognito, caché entre Ron et le mur.

-Mais, Professeur… commença le Serpentard d'une voix hypocrite. Je…

-Nous saurons nous passer de vous, merci ! soupira McGonagal en claquant la porte au nez de Malefoy que l'on entendit une dernière fois derrière la porte _« Je le dirai à mon père ! »_

Le Professeur fit signe aux quatre jeunes gens de s'asseoir et déclara :

-Bien. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous parler de la seconde tâche. Etant tous les quatre assez proches d'un des champions, voire même de deux – ajouta-t-elle en regardant Hermione – vous devez être au courant de la nature de la seconde tâche. Je confirme donc que celle-ci se déroulera dans le Lac Noir.

Chacun hocha la tête sans pour autant cesser de se poser des questions.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, poursuivit McGonagal.

Elle se leva et ouvrit le grand tableau où était inscrite la chanson des Sirènes entendue dans l'œuf d'or.

_« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi.  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. »_

-Ce qui a été arraché à chaque champion, annonça McGonagal, n'est nul autre que _vous_.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, Hermione semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Vous voulez dire que… commença-t-elle. Tous les quatre, nous allons rester sous l'eau pendant une heure le temps que chaque champion nous trouve ?

-C'est tout à fait ça, Miss Granger, approuva McGonagal.

Ron remarqua alors l'ombre d'inquiétude qui traversa le regard d'Hermione.

-Euxcusez-moi meu comment allons-nous faireu pour respireu sous l'eau ? demanda timidement la petite blonde.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Delacour, répondit McGonagal avec un demi sourire. Nous ne vous laisserons pas croupir au fond du lac, même si aucun champion ne vous trouve à temps, comme le suggère cette chanson. Une demi-heure avant la tâche, nous vous ferons boire une potion appelée Doresrare. Il s'agit d'une potion très complexe et très puissante. Le Professeur Rogue l'a personnellement préparée avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore. Il leur a fallu un mois.

-Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? s'enquit Cho.

-Rassurez-vous, Miss Chang, répondit McGonagal. Si cette potion est puissante, elle n'est pas dangereuse, lorsqu'on s'en sert correctement et n'a aucun effet secondaire. Elle vous endort et protège votre organisme de toute attaque extérieure, s'occupant ainsi de remplir vos poumons d'oxygène pendant votre sommeil comme si vous étiez dehors. Elle peut avoir effet jusqu'à cinq heures et vous serez dans l'eau une heure et demi au grand maximum. Elle prend fin dès le retour à l'air libre. Il n'y a donc aucun danger.

-J'espère qu'elle a bon goût, cette potion, grimaça Ron.

-Vous le saurez demain matin, Mr Weasley, répondit McGonagal sans sourire. La tâche commence à neuf heures et demi. Je veux donc vous voir tous les quatre devant le Lac Noir à huit heures et demi tapantes. Surtout, venez à jain ! A jain, entendez-vous ? insista-t-elle. Rien du tout jusqu'à demain matin, cela pourrait interférer avec la potion et vous risqueriez d'être malade.

-Quoi ? Même pas un jus de citrouille ? s'effara Ron.

Le Professeur continua à leur donner des instructions de sécurité, leur recommandant surtout de ne pas paniquer, pendant un long moment.

-Au fait, fit soudain Ron. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un en trop ? Pour Harry, vous nous avez convoqués Hermione et moi mais…

-Ah, j'aurais dû éclaircir ce point, c'est vrai… fit le Professeur. Il n'y a pas de problème, Mr Weasley. Vous êtes effectivement celui que Mr Potter devra délivrer, Miss Chang pour Mr Diggory, Miss Gabrielle Delacour pour Miss… Fleur Delacour…

Ron comprit enfin que la petite blonde n'était autre que la sœur de Fleur.

-Mais en ce qui concerne Miss Granger… le champion qui devra la libérer est Mr Krum, conclut McGonagal d'un ton neutre.

Ron lança alors un regard furieux à McGonagal qu'il reporta immédiatement à Hermione.

-Le terme _« Ce qui t'est le plus cher » _est peut-être un peu exagéré, ajouta McGonagal. Évidemment, nous ne lisons pas dans les pensées des élèves pour savoir qui ils aiment le plus au monde, mais nous avons choisi les élèves qui feraient l'affaire par rapport aux relations amicales qui existent entre eux et les champions – elle regarda Ron, fraternelles – elle regarda Gabrielle, ou… sentimentales – elle posa son regard sur Cho puis sur Hermione. Il fallait également des personnes étant déjà sur place, à Poudlard. Nous avons donc pensé avoir fait le meilleur choix en vous convoquant tous les quatre. En ce qui concerne Potter, nous hésitions d'abord entre Mr Weasley et Miss Granger et de même, nous ne savions pas qui choisir pour Mr Krum, mais après le bal de Noël, euh… la question ne se posait plus…

Le regard de Ron devint encore plus noir et il serra les poings. La sœur de Fleur le regarda d'un air affolé, comme si elle le croyait atteint d'une maladie psychologique. Cho, quant à elle, semblait très flattée d'être qualifiée de chose la plus importante au cœur de Cedric Diggory.

-A présent, passons au reste des instructions… Pour des raisons de sécurité, les baguettes…

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, le Professeur McGonagal eut enfin finit de leur donner des recommandations, elle leur annonça que la séance était terminée.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! soupira Ron. Bon, tu viens, Hermione ? dit-il sans la regarder. Avec un peu de chance, Harry est encore à la bibliothèque, à moins qu'il soit déjà à nous attendre à la Salle Commune. S'il a trouvé…

-Navrée de compromettre vos projets de la soirée, Mr Weasley, l'interrompit McGonagal. Mais j'allais justement vous préciser que cette nuit, vous ne passerez pas la nuit dans votre dortoir – ou carrosse, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Gabrielle.

Quatre paires d'yeux étonnés la dévisagèrent et elle ajouta :

-Vous comprenez que les champions ne sont pas censés être au courant de ce qui les attend avant demain matin, c'est le règlement, dit-elle sévèrement. Nous vous avons donc préparé un endroit où dormir. Ainsi, demain matin, je n'aurai pas à aller vérifier dans chaque tour si vous êtes tous les quatre debout. Je viendrai frapper à sept heures quarante-cinq pour vous réveiller. Non, pas la peine de protester, Mr Weasley. Même si vous ne promettez de ne rien dire à Potter, je ne peux pas enfreindre le règlement. Et puis d'abord, à cette heure-là, Potter doit déjà dormir, avec la tâche qui l'attend demain. Et il n'a pas besoin que vous le réveilliez…

Suivant la Directrice de Gryffondor qui allait leur montrer où ils allaient dormir, Ron passa devant Hermione sans la regarder et se mit à ronchonner à côté de Cho qui semblait indifférente à ses gémissements.

-En quoi ça peut avancer les champions de savoir que c'est nous qu'ils doivent trouver ? grommela-t-il. Comme si ça pouvait leur servir… servir à ce pauvre Harry qui ne sait même pas encore comment il va pouvoir respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure…

-Vraiment, Harry n'a toujours pas trouvé ? s'enquit soudain Cho.

-Non. Je le plains le pauvre. En étant avec lui, au moins, on aurait été trois à chercher. Il doit être dans tous ses états…

Le professeur McGonagal s'arrêta soudain devant un mur écaillé et vierge de tout portrait, entre une fenêtre et un grand vase. Elle ferma les yeux d'un air concentré et fit trois demi-tours entre ces deux points. Se demandant ce qu'elle faisait, les quatre élèves écarquillèrent alors les yeux en voyant qu'une petite porte de bois verni venait d'apparaître dans le mur. _(NDA c'est la Salle sur Demande au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris)_

Nonchalamment, McGonagal saisit la poignée de cuivre afin d'ouvrir la porte et leur fit signe de la suivre.

Ils découvrirent alors une grande chambre de bois. Du côté gauche se trouvaient trois lits identiques, séparés par une table de chevet. Du côté droit, il y avait un autre lit, séparé des autres par un large et épais rideau. De ce même côté se trouvait une autre porte, blanche qui suggérait des toilettes et une salle de bain. Du même côté que la porte d'entrée se trouvait une grande armoire, équipée de plusieurs compartiments. Bref, c'était une chambre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et confortable.

-Vous passerez la nuit ici, annonça McGonagal. Vous trouverez chacun dans l'armoire tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Mr Weasley, inutile de vous préciser que le lit isolé des autres derrière le rideau est le votre…

-J'avais compris, marmonna ce dernier.

-Bonne nuit, à demain matin sept heures quarante-cinq, leur rappela le Professeur en fermant la porte.

Cho prit immédiatement possession de la salle de bain tandis qu'Hermione et Gabrielle préparaient leurs lits. Ron, lui, se mit à jouer avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier.

Cho sortie, Gabrielle entra dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir douchée et prête à aller se coucher. Gabrielle avait choisi le lit le plus à gauche, Cho, celui d'à côté et Hermione, celui de droite. Ce fut alors au tour de celle-ci d'aller dans la salle de bain, après que Ron en soit sorti et ait rejoint son lit.

Mais Hermione mit beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain. Un temps fou, encore plus longtemps que Cho. Une fois sa douche finie, Ron entendit de la salle de bain des bruits secs et de temps en temps, des petits cris de douleur. Hermione était sans doute en train d'essayer de se démêler les cheveux.

Au bout de nombreuses minutes, Ron entendit la porte de la salle de bain grincer. Cho et Gabrielle étaient déjà profondément endormies. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione passer devant lui pour regagner son lit, Ron fit semblant de dormir mais ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle portait une chemise de nuit bleue légère, ornée d'un petit flot enfantin au niveau de la poitrine et coupée quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux avec par-dessus, un cache-cœur lavande. Ses cheveux châtains encore mouillés paraissaient lisses et plus longs. Ron ne put détacher son regard d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle traverse le rideau.

_« Elle est… jolie… »_ se dit-il pour la première fois de sa vie. Bien sûr, elle avait été magnifique le soir du bal de Noël mais il avait été tellement furieux contre elle et Krum qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment prit garde.

Lorsqu'elle fut couchée, il resta tourné du côté droit pour regarder son ombre. Il la voyait s'agiter, se couvrant, se découvrant, marmonnant, gémissant, se retournant sans cesse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit Cho grommeler quelque chose dans son lit d'une voix agacée et il vit les étincelles bleues jaillir du bout de sa baguette. Aussitôt, un petit mur se forma entre son lit et celui d'Hermione, isolant ainsi Gabrielle et elle-même du bruit que faisait la jeune Gryffondor.

Ron, dans son coin, entendit Hermione murmurer des paroles d'excuse mais elle ne cessa pas son manège pour autant. Il aurait bien voulu dormir… Si Gabrielle et Cho étaient à présent à l'abri de ses remuements, Ron, lui, l'entendait très bien, elle était juste à côté de lui. _Juste à côté de lui…_ C'était la première fois qu'il dormait tout près d'Hermione… et probablement la dernière…

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? Avoir reviewez-moi oO_

_Rendez-vous au chapitre 2 pour la suite…_


	2. Chap 2: Rapprochement

_NDA : Hey tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_Voilà comme promis le chapitre 2 ! _

_Un grand merci à **Zazo ,** _**_Anacofleb , _****_Titange013, _****_angie0399, _**_**DR** **Ciboulette, **_**_Maylis, _**_**Misao**-**chan3, **_**_Magounette, _**_**Sophy** **Jackman, **__**vava****cracra, **_**_virg05_**_ et _**_Crookshank _**_pour vos reviews ! Bisous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Rapprochement**

Il resta ainsi, à la regarder simplement s'agiter durant son sommeil. Il avait presque envie de traverser le rideau pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas… Il s'étonna lui-même en voyant qu'il avait déjà un pied hors du lit. Non… il ne fallait pas, se dit-il en se recouchant. Déjà, il était censé lui en vouloir pour Krum et ensuite, si McGonagal le surprenait, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes…

« Ron ? »

Et en plus, il entendait des voix à présent ! Non, vraiment, il valait mieux qu'il dorme…

-Ron ? répéta la voix d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour voir que la silhouette d'Hermione derrière le rideau s'était redressée sur son lit.

-Ron… tu dors ?

-Ah, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix de « la chose la plus chère aux yeux de Vicky » me parler, dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-Oh, Ron…

Hermione se leva et traversa le rideau. Instinctivement, Ron remonta d'un geste vif la couverture sur son torse. Pas question qu'elle le voie dormir avec ce vieux débardeur. Et elle… elle était si belle dans cette petite chemise de nuit, les jambes dénudées juste à quelques centimètres de lui… C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi… c'était différent…

-Re… retourne te coucher… Hermione, balbutia Ron en lui tournant le dos.

Hermione était-elle naïve à ce point pour rester planter devant lui en petite tenue ? Même s'il ne s'agissait _que_ d'Hermione Granger, il n'en restait pas moins un garçon… Et en plus, depuis le bal de Noël, il ne la voyait plus tout à fait comme _que_ _Hermione Granger_…

-Ron… insista Hermione. Tu m'en veux à cause de Viktor ?

Elle ne comprenait décidemment pas… Ron se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle dégage immédiatement ou il n'allait pas en dormir de la nuit…

-Laisse-moi dormir, grommela-t-il, ne sachant que dire d'autre pour la faire partir.

-Tu m'en veux ? insista-t-elle.

Ron soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire croire qu'il lui en voulait à ce point simplement pour se débarrasser d'elle car Hermione était rancunière et elle risquait à son tour de ne plus lui adresser la parole ensuite…

Se redressant sur son lit en prenant bien garde de ne pas la regarder, Ron fit :

-Je me posais… une question… une question idiote…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et elle se rapprocha doucement du lit.

-Oui… Ron ?

-Si tu avais été choisie comme championne… tu crois que c'est qui qu'on aurait choisi pour toi, pour la tâche du Lac ? demanda Ron. Harry ou moi ?

Déconcertée par cette question inattendue, Hermione bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de répondre :

-Je… je n'en sais rien… Je ne lis pas dans les pensées des professeurs…

-Et toi, tu aurais choisi qui ? insista Ron.

-Euh… fit Hermione, l'air gêné. Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux. Harry… Harry est comme mon frère et toi… tu es… très…

Elle s'interrompit en se mordant les lèvres. Ron haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai compris, tu aurais choisi Harry, quoi…

-Non, sûrement pas ! répliqua soudain Hermione.

Elle rougit alors comme une pivoine, ce que Ron put remarquer même à travers la pénombre.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à ce que Ron le rompe en changeant de sujet.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'agitais dans ton lit ? A ma connaissance, tu ne faisais pas autant de bruit cet été au Terrier. J'entendais Ginny ronfler dans sa chambre mais toi…

-Je suis… nerveuse, admit Hermione. Et je n'arrive pas à dormir…

-Hum… Ouais, tu t'inquiètes pour Harry…

-Non, en fait… c'est moi… hésita-t-elle. Par rapport à demain dans le lac…

Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi gêné ? Ron songea alors au fait qu'elle devait avoir en ce moment des petits problèmes exclusivement féminins qui l'empêcheraient d'aller se baigner… Voilà pourquoi elle avait l'air inquiète lorsque McGonagal avait annoncé que ce serait eux qui iraient sous l'eau…

-Euh… fit-il en rougissant. Ben…

-Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, commença Hermione.

_« Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne » _? Ah… Dans ce cas, cela devait être autre chose…

-Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-Tu peux me le dire, dit Ron d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille tressaillit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Ron venait de serrer sa main pour l'encourager.

-En fait… commença-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. J'ai…

Elle hésita.

-Oui ? l'encouragea Ron.

-J'ai… une peur panique de l'eau ! lui avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Comme toi avec les araignées… C'est maladif ! J'ai failli me noyer quand j'étais toute petite… Alors depuis, je ne peux pas aller dans l'eau au-dessus du genou sans paniquer.

Hermione se souvenait bien de ce fameux jour. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour s'en sortir. Elle s'était simplement… retrouvée au bord de l'eau une seconde après… comme par magie… Cela avait dû déterminer sa condition de sorcière…

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on se moque de moi, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi.

-Merci…

-C'est à cause de ça que tu ne voulais pas passer une journée à la mer avec Harry, Ginny, Fred et George et moi cet été ?

-Oui…

-Tu avais prétexté du travail…

-J'ai menti… Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez…

Ron soupira. Pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle essaie de paraître forte en tout ?

-Alors demain… une heure entière sous l'eau… c'est… épouvantable, murmura Hermione l'air affolé.

Ron ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione paniquer ainsi. Ils restèrent quelques secondes assis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Ron jusqu'à ce dernier lui tapote gentiment le dos en disant :

-Tout se passera bien, Hermione ! Tu as entendu McGonagal ? Il n'y aucun danger, Maugrey sera prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment et tu seras endormie.

-Je sais… fit Hermione l'air toujours anxieux.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre, tu devrais être fière de participer à cette épreuve, toutes les filles voudront être à ta place et de toute façon…

Ron poussa un soupir et fronça le nez.

-…je suis sûr que Krum te sortira très rapidement de l'eau… termina-t-il sur un ton amer.

Hermione le regarda longuement, l'air de réfléchir.

-Tu as raison… Je me sens idiote…

-Faut pas, on a tous nos phobies…

-Et puis tu seras là ? Pas vrai ?

-Oui… tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi…

Oups, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça… Cela lui avait échappé. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

-Moi aussi, répondit simplement Hermione en souriant.

Et soudain, instinctivement, Hermione se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci… Ron…

Ron, déboussolé par ce baiser, ne savait plus très bien où il était et ce qui se passait. Elle était si près… Sans réfléchir, n'écoutant pas sa raison, il saisit les coudes d'Hermione et l'attira contre lui…

¤¤¤

* * *

_Suite et fin au chapitre 3... _


	3. Chap 3: Sentiments

_NDA : Merci beaucoup à _**_virg05 , _****_Crookshank , _****_Zazo , _****_Maylis_**_ , **rony-hermy** , _**_Anacofleb , _****_Elliania_**_ , **Gedauphin** , _**_Sophy Jackman_**_ , **emmi** , _**_DR Ciboulette_**_ , **vava cracra** , **sherazade** , __**Aki** **Elric , **_**_aminteitha_**_ , **Lucile** et _**_Elfa04 _**_pour leurs reviews très sympas !_

_Voilà la fin qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bisous à tous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Sentiments**

-Ro… Ron… murmura Hermione, l'air bouleversé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Se rendant alors compte lui-même de ce qu'il faisait, il lâcha brusquement Hermione et la poussa légèrement hors de son lit pour qu'elle se lève.

-Content d'avoir pu t'aider, dit-il très vite en se retournant pour masquer sa rougeur. Salut.

Interdite, Hermione resta un instant sans bouger avant de réagir :

-Ron… je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui se trame sous ton crâne !

-Tant mieux, répliqua-t-il. _Oui, heureusement qu'elle ne sait rien…_

Haussant les sourcils d'un air digne et regagna son lit sans rien dire. Ron la regarda partir en silence.

_« Tu dois lui dire… Non, elle se moquerait de moi… Mais si tu ne fais rien, ce guignol Bulgare va te la prendre sous le nez… Pourquoi elle est allée au bal avec lui ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas annulé quand je lui ai proposé ? Et pourquoi je n'arrête pas de me poser toutes ces questions ! »_

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions silencieuses, sans même s'en apercevoir, Ron sortit de son lit et traversa lentement le rideau qui le séparait d'Hermione…

Sans faire de bruit, il s'assied au bord de son lit. Elle semblait s'être enfin endormie, couchée de côté, un bras calé sous son oreiller, sa jambe droite dépassant de l'édredon. Il la regarda dormir en silence. Elle semblait si sereine et paisible à présent… Il semblait comme envoûté, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi. Il regardait ses cheveux à présent presque secs onduler délicatement sur ses épaules. D'un geste instinctif et très doux, il replaça une de ses mèches châtaines derrière son oreille. Hermione poussa un petit râle et se retourna d'un coup sec, coinçant ainsi le bras droit de Ron sous elle.

_« Ah, c'est malin… Je fais comment pour m'enlever moi, maintenant ? »_

Sans faire de geste brusque, il essaya de se dégager lentement pour ne pas la réveiller mais c'était difficile car tout son avant-bras était prisonnier du dos d'Hermione. Il décida alors de s'enlever d'un coup sec, priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Mais soudain, elle bougea à nouveau, en même temps que Ron dont le bras atterrit sous les fesses d'Hermione et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Que… R-oooon, balbutia-t-elle en voyant où ce dernier avait sa main.

-Je… je suis désolé ! s'excusa rapidement Ron, rouge cerise en retirant sa main d'un geste vif. Je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Tu as bougé d'un coup, tu m'as coincé le bras et…

-Que fais-tu sur mon lit ? l'interrompit-elle d'un air autoritaire.

-Je… je te regardais dormir, avoua-t-il piteusement.

Lorsqu'elle avait un regard aussi féroce, il n'avait même pas le courage de réfléchir à un bon mensonge.

Mais le regard d'Hermione sembla alors s'adoucir à ces paroles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, répondit-il rapidement en se rétractant.

Au diable les manières ! Tant pis si elle le rejetait, ou si elle lui préférait cet attardé de Krum ! Au moins, elle saurait…

Sans prévenir, Ron saisit Hermione par les épaules et l'attira contre lui.

-Ron… balbutia Hermione, surprise par ce contact. Que…

-Chut… murmura Ron en se penchant alors tout doucement sur elle.

Tandis qu'Hermione descendait lentement pour se retrouver sur le dos, dans le lit, elle agrippait d'un geste crispé les bras de Ron qui l'accompagna dans ce mouvement pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, leurs visages à à peine quelques millimètres de distance.

-Ronald… commença Hermione mais ce dernier plaça son doigt devant ses lèvres.

-Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît.

Hermione ne reconnaissait plus Ron. Que se passait-il ? Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit l'autre main de Ron glisser sur sa taille. D'un côté, elle avait peur, elle aurait voulu qu'il cesse mais de l'autre… Elle désirait qu'il continue…

Elle était si près de lui… Il pouvait à présent voir chaque détail de son visage, chaque parcelle de sa peau, son souffle chaud sur son visage. Hermione était plongée dans ses yeux bleu, elle n'avait jamais été si près de lui… Elle contempla son visage, elle pouvait voir jusqu'à chacune de ses tâches de rousseur tant elle était serrée à lui.

Ron caressa alors doucement les épaules de la jeune fille et soupira de bonheur. Comme elle était belle. Comme elle sentait bon. D'elle émanait un doux parfum, mélange de savon et de pomme, son fruit préféré. Humant, les yeux clos, la peau d'Hermione, Ron remonta alors son visage pour se rapprocher de celui de son amie… Elle avait le souffle court. Elle avait peur. Mais son regard l'implorait de continuer. Sachant que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, Ron se pencha encore plus vers Hermione, ferma les yeux et finalement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour leur premier baiser. La jeune fille le lui rendit doucement et noua ses bras autour des épaules de Ron en laissant échapper un petit soupir de bonheur.

De son côté, Ron, légèrement inquiet, se demandait ce à quoi elle pensait, si elle aimerait son baiser, s'il s'y prenait bien car il n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé d'autres filles, avant…

Leur premier baiser était exactement comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé, _Ron_ était comme elle l'avait imaginé les fois où s'était autorisée à ce genre de rêves… Doux, tendre, timide, un peu maladroit mais très sensuel et qui emplissait son cœur et son corps d'une émotion qui la fit frissonner toute entière.

Sentant la jeune fille trembler sous lui, Ron resserra son étreinte et prolongea son baiser, se risquant à insérer sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione qui y répondit alors avec passion.

Mais Ron n'en resta pas là. Il en voulait plus, il avait besoin d'Hermione, passionnément…

Avec une grande délicatesse et d'un geste un peu timide, il baissa les bretelles de la chemise de nuit d'Hermione et fit descendre celle-ci très lentement, pour ne pas brusquer les choses et lui faire peur. La jeune fille, devinant ses intentions, tressaillit et murmura :

-Ron… attend, Ron…

-Hermione… Je ne veux pas te forcer, chuchota ce dernier, se demandant encore s'il n'était pas dans un de ses rêves.

Dans ses rêves, Hermione ne l'avait jamais repoussé.

Et là, pour toute réponse, elle se serra davantage contre lui et murmura :

-Pas… si vite…

Même si elle avait plusieurs fois rêvé de ce moment, avec Ron, elle avait peur. Parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas la situation, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience, parce qu'elle avait peur de mal faire et qu'il soit déçu. Parce que pour une fois, elle n'avait pas apprit ce qu'elle devait faire dans cette situation dans un livre. Elle était terrorisée…

Mais Ron ne la pressa pas un seul instant. Il continua ses baisers et ses caresses très tendrement ce qui rassura la jeune fille. De plus, elle était pratiquement certaine que ç'avait été son premier baiser, à lui aussi…

Ron posa ses lèvres sur son front, ses joues, son nez pour finalement trouver ses lèvres et l'entraîner vers un baiser passionné durant lequel Hermione prit davantage confiance en elle et elle eut même l'audace de lui retirer son t-shirt ! Le jeune homme, surpris mais ravi, se laissa faire tandis qu'il débarrassait complètement la jeune fille de sa chemise de nuit ainsi que de ses sous-vêtements. Celle-ci se remit alors à paniquer. Il allait la voir nue… Que penserait-il de son corps ? En serait-il déçu ? Elle eut immédiatement la réponse à ses interrogations lorsque Ron eut jeté le vêtement en la regardant d'un air émerveillé.

-Tu… tu es belle, Hermione…

Totalement en confiance à présent, Hermione se laissa complètement aller. C'était Ron. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps… il prendrait soin d'elle et surtout, elle l'aimait… elle l'aimait tant…

Lorsque Ron eut enlevé le reste de ses vêtements à son tour, il se coula contre Hermione et la souleva dans ses bras en asseyant doucement la jeune fille sur lui.

-Pardon si je suis maladroite, murmura Hermione.

-Pareil pour moi… répondit Ron en reprenant ses lèvres.

Et là, ils partagèrent un instant unique, magique, et Hermione oublia tout, le temps, l'espace, où ils étaient, où ils étaient supposés se rendre à peine six heures plus tard… Plus rien d'autre que Ron et elle ne comptait à cet instant-là… Lui-même avait perdu toute raison, n'ayant plus qu'un désir : celui de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle…

Lorsqu'il entra au cœur de sa féminité, le visage d'Hermione se crispa légèrement et elle serra les épaules de Ron si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Mais il la laissa faire.

-Tu… veux que j'arrête ? hésita-t-il.

-Non… souffla-t-elle en retour.

Et à peine quelques instants plus tard, la douleur que ressentait Hermione fut remplacée par une montée de plaisir et un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude intense. Serrant Ron encore plus fort contre elle, et plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux roux, celui-ci ne cessait pas de l'embrasser tout en caressant son visage, ses cheveux, sa poitrine, son corps entier…

Haletante, Hermione ferma les yeux, enivrée par les baisers de Ron et la chaleur de son corps. Quel merveilleux moment…

-Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle. Je voudrais que ça ne finisse jamais…

-Je… je…

Ron ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase mais Hermione n'y prit pas garde, transportée, grisée par ces émotions étranges qui s'emparaient d'elle.

Ron et Hermione était à dix mille lieu de Poudlard, et encore plus loin de l'Angleterre et de la Terre… Ils flottaient dans les étoiles… ne ressentant rien d'autre que le plaisir et la soif de l'autre…

Lorsque tout prit fin, Ron desserra doucement son étreinte d'Hermione, le visage humide, ses lèvres collées sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Sans dire mot, ils restèrent allongés dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Hermione se cala sur l'épaule de Ron qui, couché sur le dos, caressa très délicatement de sa main libre la joue d'Hermione en la regardant tendrement, d'un tout nouveau regard. Il replaça lentement une des mèches ondulées d'Hermione derrière son oreille et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Ron s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il vit qu'Hermione le regardait. Mais ce n'était pas le même regard que celui de la veille lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Le charme avait cessé. Il faisait jour, la nuit était finie. Ils étaient redevenus Ron et Hermione. Simplement Ron et Hermione.

-Salut… dit-il d'une voix embarrassée.

-Salut… répondit-elle sur le même ton en détournant les yeux.

S'apercevant alors de leur nudité et de la lumière qui à présent avait envahi la pièce, tout deux eurent le réflexe de rabattre la couverture sur leur corps.

Glissant chacun a une extrémité du lit, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, évitant de se toucher et de se regarder, ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rompe le silence.

-Cette nuit, c'était… bien, finit-elle par dire.

Pour toute réponse, Ron haussa les épaules.

Écarquillant les yeux, choquée par tant d'indifférence après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, Hermione tonna :

-Non mais _vraiment_ ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était nul, répondit innocemment Ron en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que pour être franc, je n'ai… aucun point de comparaison donc je ne peux pas dire que c'était bien…

-Bien sûr… Fidèle à toi-même, Ronald Weasley, siffla Hermione en se levant avant de disparaître derrière le rideau, du côté normalement réservé à Ron.

-Bah… quoi ? fit Ron, ne comprenant rien à sa réaction.

-Tu es vraiment le butor le plus insensible que j'aie jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air digne en disparaissant dans la salle de bain. Et dire que j'ai pensé qu'enfin… tu avais mûri !

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-il en insérant sa tête de l'autre côté du rideau.

-Tais-toi ! répliqua-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Ron resta couché sur le lit, se disant qu'il ne comprendrait décidemment jamais rien aux filles… Hermione resta longtemps sous la douche. Très, très longtemps. Lorsque enfin, elle se décida à sortir, elle était déjà prête et habillée. Pas question que cet imbécile la voie encore toute nue, il ne le méritait pas.

Elle lança un coup d'œil au mur qu'avait fait apparaître Cho. Elle devait encore dormir car il était toujours là. Tant mieux. Ainsi, personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

-Eu fait, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, déclara Hermione d'un ton fier.

-Eh bien moi non plus, répliqua Ron.

-Tu n'as rien dit, toi ! s'irrita Hermione.

-Parce que je suis normal. C'est toi qui ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler n'importe quand !

Désespérée, Hermione se plaça en face d'un Ron buté et soupira :

-Ça restera entre nous deux, d'accord ?

-Y a intérêt…

-Même pas à Harry, d'accord ?

-Sûrement pas à lui !

-Bien.

-Bien.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les faisant tressaillir tous les deux.

-C'est le Professeur McGonagal ! s'écria Hermione, paniquée. Vite, cache-toi !

-Mais…

Elle allait entrer d'une seconde à l'autre… D'un geste vif, Hermione força Ron à s'allonger dans son lit et le couvrit de divers vêtements et sacs pour cacher se présence.

-Bonjour, Professeur ! lança Hermione les joues en feu lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger, fit-elle en regardant dans la pièce. Je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes déjà levée. Savez-vous où est Mr Weasley ? interrogea-t-elle en voyant son lit vide.

-Euh… dans la salle de bain, improvisa Hermione.

-Très bien… Mais… que fait ce mur ici ? demanda sévèrement McGonagal en remarquant ce dernier à la gauche du lit d'Hermione. Est-ce vous qui avez fait ça, Miss Granger ?

-Non… balbutia-t-elle. C'est Cho Chang.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

-Je… ronflais, répondit Hermione, trouvant cette explication plus simple que tout ce boucan qu'elle avait en réalité fait la veille. Et ça la dérangeait.

Elle entendit alors Ron ricaner sous sa couette et s'assied furieusement sur lui.

-Hum… Très bien. Je vais réveiller Miss Chang et Miss Delacour, annonça alors le Professeur en faisant apparaître une porte dans le mur pour rejoindre l'autre côté.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, Hermione soupira de soulagement.

-On a eu chaud…

D'un air vexé, Ron, en chaussettes, sortit du lit et sautilla rapidement vers son propre lit pour récupérer ses affaires afin qu'Hermione ne le voit pas tout nu.

-Non mais _vraiment_, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois Ron prêt, il sortit de la salle de bain, l'air normal et nonchalant, il paraissait exactement comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ron… commença Hermione, désarçonnée. On ne parlera plus de ça… d'accord ?

-Parler de quoi ? fit-il en haussant les épaules. Allez, ne traîne pas, Hermignonne, Harry a besoin de nous ce matin. Enfin… Vicky, pour toi…

-Oui, oui… murmura-t-elle en le suivant.

Hermione soupira. Cela n'avait rien changé, même avec cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagée et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, même si elle lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Ron était toujours Ron. Même s'il semblait éprouver quelque chose de fort pour elle, il était encore trop immature et maladroit. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour la mériter… beaucoup de temps…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_NDA : Voilà cette petite fic sur un de mes couples préférés s'achève et j'espère qu'elle vous a plue ! Je ne pensais pas faire un Lemon HP un jour parce que c'est vrai que ça n'est pas trop dans l'esprit de la saga mais bon après tout les fics sont faites pour rêver un peu et c'est ainsi qu'est apparue l'histoire dans mon esprit, j'ai aimé l'écrire et c'est l'essentiel, non ? ;) En fait, c'est parti d'un rêve que j'ai fait mettant en scène le moment où ils arrivent dans la chambre. Et j'ai alors pensé en faire une fic sur Ron et Hermione avec comme fond cette veille de la 2ème tâche où on ne les a pas vus… C'est dingue ce qu'un petit rêve peut engendrer lol. En conclusion : Deux ados aussi butés l'un que l'autre qui se découvrent eux-mêmes à travers l'autre et Ron… euh… un mec immature de 15 ans, tout simplement mdr. Je pense que vous avez compris… J'en ferai peut-être une séquelle un jour… En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;) Bizoo !_

_-Mely-_


End file.
